nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Four Investigates Bandit Trouble At The Training Grounds!
Participants Haruno Nakara, Hyuga Tetsuo, Rinha Takeshi 4/14/14 - Team Four Investigates Bandit Trouble At The Amegakure Training Grounds JusticeAndPunishment: Rain hit upon the Amegakure village steadily on this night instead of a downpour as Tetsuo and Nakara navigate on the rooftops of the village towards the training grounds. Earlier in the day, they decided to check the local mission board to see any missions available. One of the missions that caught their eye involved a disturbance at the training grounds where a Genin-level bandit had been seen recently. The reason for this appearance is deemed unknown but it may be possible that this bandit could either be a rogue or exile, a scout, or a thief. The mission was seen to be as combative experience as well as conducting village security for this bandit would be a danger to the people or other ninja associated with the Amegakure. Therefore, the pair agreed to take the mission but under the condition that they would operate at night which the bandit happened to appear on. The objectives include observation of the bandit to learn his route then attempt at capturing and interrogating for further information. During the rest of the day, they decided to find leads that would lead up to the confrontation of the bandit as some of the village citizens had seen the bandit emerging within certain key points of the village. The possibility was that this bandit could be planning something bit that would affect the Amegakure drastically should something be taken. Most of the key locations are storage areas that contain weaponry such as shops, blacksmiths, armories, and storage zones. As a result, the risk of any major weaponry being stolen or a specific amount being taken would result in the village being defenseless and leaving its ninja naked. Therefore, over the rest of the day after asking around, the two Genin decide to plan the course of action. The academy would be a good place to start as it would be the first major area to look into as some of the students would have access to some of the basic weaponry for their training. The concept of the capture is to use the elements of stealth and surprise to successfully capture the bandit so that answers would be found. To do this, seeing that there will be rain and that they may be out for a while, they would utilize rain ponchos to shield their bodies from the cold rain so that they can avoid getting wet and getting sick after. The training grounds are surrounded by large buildings, giving a good view of the location. Kakara, being the leader of the two, will hand out tactics on how to handle the situation while Tetsuo aids her and give her plausible suggestions that would benefit their situation of the mission. Kaiiaki: -Today in the village of Amegakure, the rain had been pouring in heavy downfalls all around. It was sort of depressing to someone as bright as Nakara. But heck, at least the ponchos that her and Tetsuo were wearing helped a tad bit. Underneath her ponch she wore the usual outfit, plus the usual inventory with one new item now on her arsenal. It was a small gourd strapped on that contained a special sticky oil in it, and she was proud to now be able to carry it. She had worked very hard in learning this new jutsu. Nakara smirked as she thought about her accomplishment. She couldn't wait to try it out, and today might be the chance to try it. Earlier, Tetsuo and her had picked out a mission from basic posted missions for genin to take. It was the search and retreival of a bandit that had been seen let loose in the village. He was of genin rank, so that means he was on the same level as Nakara and Tetsuo. With the two of them, they would have a higher success rate in the mission. Plus, they were both getting stronger every day, and were highly motivated. So a mission as simple as this would definitely not get them down. Nakara thought about those things while they both went around questioning villagers about the bandit genin. They would travel aroud various places that would be of some interest to the bandit. Such as shops, blacksmiths, armories and storage zones. But they both agreed that the best place to look first would be the training grounds, from the hearsay around town. As Nakara and Tetsuo approached the Training Grounds, she patted him on the back with her left hand reassuringly. "Don't worry we'll be fine. Strategies are my specialties." She smiles brightly towards him, and then turns her gaze back over to the training grounds, towards the water fountain. As they walked closer, she thought she saw something move within the water. "What could that be..." Nakara whispered soft enough that only Tetsuo could hear. She held her left arm out in front of him to stop him midstep, so he wouldn't go any farther.- MangoTheDestroyer: ~Takeshi wanders aimlessly around amegakure. The delirium of his Chem withdrawals causing everything he sees to blur into a grey haze. He (out of random) finds himself in the training grounds. He clumsily stumbles into the training grounds and stops to vomit. His face is pale, his eyes sunken and glazed and his mouth hangs open. His face is devoid of any indication of thought and emotion. He is completely unaware of where he is and unaware of who is nearby. His spacial awareness seems to only reach 3 or 4 feet ahead of his body. His body begins to temble as he falls to his knees and begins to dry heave. It is quite a pitiful sight. He slowly staggers to his feet and tries to look around. This is to no avail. Takeshi is completely dazed. He digs into his pocket to find an empty pack of cigarettes. He stands alone, staring at this empty package in a stupor. He is vulnerable in this state but he is determined to please his Sensei. He will fight his withdrawals until he has them no longer. A tear wells up in his left eye and rolls down his cheek. As if made of stone, his face does not leave its stupor to reveal what he feels. Once more he falls to his knees and the dry heaving returns.~ JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo nods quietly as she exclaims that strategies are her field, and turns his head down upon the training grounds to notice something moving within the water fountain. He would hear her whisper and he is just about to inch closer for a better look, being stopped by her left arm as his eyes try to look upon a figure emerging from the fountain. The figure is in full black garb, now all soaked from the fountain water despite the rain falling down upon it. The possibility is that this is used for night operations as it is uncommon for ninja to be as such. His eyes squint a bit, sensing the chakra aura emerging from the figure through his Byakugan, and gives a quiet reply to Nakara with a soft whisper that only she would hear. “It seems like he’s alone for the moment unless he’s got reinforcements. Should I bait him in so he would be distracted while you flank and capture him?” He asks this seeing that there would be a way to at least apprehend the mystery visitor, who is softly now creeping upon the grass and looking around all corners of the grounds. Time is ticking and should the bandit wind up being on the move, it would be possible that it would move to the next spot that would be outside the grounds. The problem is which spot he would perhaps go to. There has been no confirmed route pattern that was stated when given the mission. The situation changes drastically as soon as the bandit decides to turn around upon hearing footsteps approaching into the training grounds, a lone figure wandering into there without a notice of what is ahead. To Tetsuo’s shock, he immediately looks upon the figure as he falls onto his knees. “Nakara, this may be our chance but there’s someone in danger. I’ll go quietly.” Tetsuo then slips down from their perch on the roof of the closest building in the north, quietly scaling down from the building for a covert ambush. He has to make this fast however because the bandit then draws a bladed weapon, a wakizashi, from his sheath and approaches silently towards the helpless young man that is kneeling down. MangoTheDestroyer: ~The garbled sound of footprints mingle with that of the pitter patter of falling rain. Takeshi looks around trying to figure out who is walking around the training grounds. He squints in a feeble attempt to sharpen his vision. He slowly staggers to his feet and tries desperately to spot whoever it is that is approaching him. Eventually he manages to see a black amorphous splotch of a figure holding something long and sharp. He can’t tell what is going on until too late. The rogue takes a swing at Takeshi, who attempts to jump away. His reflexes are still there, but his body is stiff and slow. He takes a large gash across his chest from the wakizashi. It tears right though his shirt. Instead of leaping back, like he was trying to do, Takeshi just sort of falls backwards onto his back. The open wound in his chest sends signals to his brain to release adrenaline and endorphins, allowing Takeshi's body to begin to approach its equilibrium but he is not at 100%. His ears slowly stop ringing and his vision sharpens closer to his normal levels. He is still shaking, however and his body is not quite in shape like it is supposed to be. With great effort and the ability to see his opponent (he's still a bit hazy but he can at least see further away) he rolls onto his shoulder blades and tucks his knees into his chest preparing to throw his boots violently into the attacking rogue. This kick was something that had saved Takeshi from an attacker many times in his past and it came naturally to him. Naturally, but still slowed by his current condition Takeshi readys himself for the rogue's next strike.~ JusticeAndPunishment : Tetsuo is approaching the wall as soon as he hears the sounds of a blade slash follow by a body hitting the ground on the other side. His eyes widen immediately, thinking the person may have gotten killed. Next, Tetsuo leaps up over the wall to see the same person standing and the bandit somehow knocked down. Upon focusing his eyes, Tetsuo notices a gash upon the man’s chest which indicates that he took the damage. His eyes then dart down upon the bandit that is knocked down, the wakizashi only two meters away from the right hand. Upon this sight, Tetsuo decides to slowly drop down into the training grounds by lowering his body over the wall, his belly pressed up against it, and drop down to a crouched position. Just as he is turning around, he would see the bandit moving a bit as if to roll over towards his blade to collect it again to finish off the injured man. There may not be much time to lose, so Tetsuo immediately sprints behind the bandit who then turns around to slice down towards him with a sideways cut from the right while doing a pivoted turn. Tetsuo ducks and grabs the arm, ready to deliver a blow with his right elbow onto the bandit’s right arm so he would release the blade, but he is then punched hard into the right cheek and kneed into the stomach. The bandit then grab’s Tetsuo’s throat and slams him hard onto the ground with a hard throw. This does take a lot out of Tetsuo, as he is still healing up from the injuries of his last sparring match with Nakara. MangoTheDestroyer: The gratification of having spring kicked the bandit had increased Takeshi's heart rate, further spreading the adrenaline and endorphins throughout his body. He quickly began to escape his delirium. Takeshi reached into his pocket as he sprinted towards the dark figure. Takeshi almost slipped a few times in the rain, he was still a bit clumsy but other than that he was pretty close to his old self by now. The young ninja charged up behind the black figure as it was attacking some other foe. Takeshi knew this was his opening and he was known for going WAY overboard when he attacks his enemies. As Takeshi finished rifling through his pocket he was within arm’s reach of the rogue. He tossed the explosive tag he had been digging for over his shoulder then threw his arms around the waist of his opponent. With every bit of strength Takeshi had he lifted the ninja up into the air. The let his knees bend forward and his back arch. This German suplex was on a crash course with the explosive tag that Takeshi had tossed behind him. This was most certainly the end for the enemy ninja. Takeshi was too fired up to think, nor ask questions. This man was going to die and Takeshi did not even think about what he was going to do. He just wanted to finish the fight with a bang. Should this attack land the rogue ninja would be dead, and Takeshi (once again) very badly injured. But he did not think of things like death or reckless abandon. This was his nature. His impulsiveness may very well likely get him killed one day. JusticeAndPunishment: After the quick knockdown, Tetsuo throws himself up by his arms and flips back onto his feet but only to see the injured ninja advancing behind the bandit while trying to take something out of one of his pockets. Tetsuo recognizes the piece of paper right away, seeing it as a paper bomb, but the stumbling caused the bandit to turn around and backhand the ninja’s face before the explosive tag could be placed onto his body. However, the damage is already done. The ninja managed to stick the paper bomb onto the bandit and pick up him up over his head to send him crashing down. The trouble is that in a split second, the bandit pulled the Body Replacement Technique where his body is swapped off with a log of wood. The impact allowed the paper bomb to explode and the log shatters into hundreds of splintering pieces in every direction. Tetsuo shields his face as happens so the wood does not hit him, but the chunks fly upon his robes and bounce off. In the end, the bandit has disappeared without a hint of evidence except the wakizashi left behind in the escape. Tetsuo walks over carefully and picks up the blade, grabbing upon the tsuka in a reversed grip with the blade facing down upon the ground. He approaches the injured ninja cautiously and asks towards his way in a concerned tone. “Are you all right, sir? You’re injured.” He would figure that the young man is severely injured and that Nakara would have the right ability to help heal up the slash upon the man’s chest. That being said, he attempts to signal her but the rain falls harder so seeing her is difficult. MangoTheDestroyer: ~The blast is a powerful one and Takeshi was in way too close. Heat sears his upper body as splinters from the log wedge thier way into his body like wooden shrapnel. The chips of wood are burned and black and they sear Takeshi's flesh. They are only made of wood and so they don’t penetrate very deep into him. Although nonlethal, the splinters are causing Takeshi agonizing pain. More adrenaline and more endorphins pump into his blood as he looks up to see a Hyuga shouting at him. The explosion caused his ears to ring for a while so he was unable to hear a word the other ninja had said. Takeshi laid injured on the ground for a bit. He had to make sure he was ok enough to stand. He was beginning to calm down a bit. "Hey" he coughed, "My name is Takeshi Rinha, and I don’t care what my damned sensei says. I need a cigarette after something like this. Who the hell was that guy? Why did he attack me?" Takeshi smiled in greeting, and then scowled in pain of the wood shrapnel and the open wound on his chest. "FUCK… that hurts!" he whined. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo rushes over and quickly once the man named Rinha Takeshi lies down upon the grass as the rain pours hard. He then decides do call out for Nakara loudly through the heavy hail of rain so she could at least hear him. In the meantime, Tetsuo rests the fallen wakizashi at his knees with the blade’s edge facing him and takes off his gloves and tucks them through the back of his sash on his robes so his bare hands can apply pressure upon the wound despite the blood loss already taking place. During this, Tetsuo activates his Byakugan once more to allow his 360-degree field of vision to be utilized as he is wide open in the rain. The ability grants him a fifty meter range but with only one blind spot on the back where the bottom of the skull and the upper end of the neck meet. The bandit would no doubt come for him but be unaware of Tetsuo’s Byakugan. The bandit does approach from behind the tree, the same one that Nakara had blown up days before, and starts to creep towards Tetsuo from the left. During this time, Tetsuo is pretending to not notice the bandit approaching him with an alternate weapon which is a mere tanto. The bandit decides to try and bring down the tanto in a downward stab towards Tetsuo’s back, but instead Tetsuo uses his left hand to quickly yet carefully slide the blade away from between him and Takeshi so the blade would slip and then be brought up to do a cut where the right arm of the bandit is. Tetsuo intends to at least disarm the bandit with a heavy strike upon the tanto to either break the blade or knock the weapon out of the hand, using all his strength on the strike and letting out a loud yell in the process. As a result, instead of going for the tanto blade, the wakizashi blade cuts through the arm and severs half of it a couple of inches above the wrist. Tetsuo’s eyes widen with fear as he looks upon the blood spurting from the wound. He used a lethal weapon without any prior training. The bandit kneels down in pain as he cradles his severed arm and letting out an agonizing scream while Tetsuo stands there horrified at this sight. MangoTheDestroyer: ~seeing the figure Takeshi tries to stand but the stranger's hand held him down, he noticed the wakizashi in Tetsuo's hand. Takeshi smiles and relaxes a bit. The Rogue ninja failed to realize the power of a Hyuga's eyes. Takeshi knew all too well from his fights with his rival that the Hyuga's eyes can see all kinds of things. Takeshi refused to let this stranger do all the work. Since Takeshi did not know about the mission, nor the objective, he kicked the back of Tetsuo's hand, giving it the extra oomph his untrained arm needed to cleave the hand right off of the attacking ninja. The rogue screamed as his hand was severed and Tetsuo stood stupified in disbelief of the carnage he had caused. Takeshi had seen this type of thing, his own fibula had poked out of his leg before, he had lost teeth and had kamas wedged into the back of his shoulder. The nightmarish trips he had suffered on LSD coupled with his own injuries had numbed him to violence. He was not afraid to cleave this man apart. He had never experienced death, however and so he never thought of the consequences of his lethal force. In the confusion Takeshi takes his right foot and thrusts the sole of it at the face of the ninja who had cut him. "Take that, motherfucker! I’ll break your jaw!" The stupefied rogue looks up to see the bottom of Takeshi's boot just before it hits him in the face. The sound of his nose breaking brings a smile to Takeshi's face. The angered, wounded, bloody ninja reaches for the enemy's shirt and lifts him off the ground. Takeshi's massive khopesh rings as he takes it off his back. The mighty blade makes its backswing as Takeshi prepares to chop the poor invader in half. Before he is able to swing the blade for the attack he feels his consciousness slip and Takeshi falls forward onto the wet grass, dropping the rogue ninja who lies bloody and in pain from his missing hand and broken face. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo continues to stand still in shock, fear swelling up inside him as he never really intended to cause a severe injury such as this. He doesn’t even notice Takeshi kicking down upon the bandit who is concentrating on cradling the cut arm. The bandit takes the beating and is knocked down unconscious while the blood continues to spurt. What takes Tetsuo out of this comatose state is the sound of Takeshi falling forward. Next, all he could do is use his sash is a tourniquet for the bandit’s arm and use his rain poncho for pressure upon Takeshi’s wound with his robe tied around Takeshi’s body. Wearing his netted shirt, he would feel the rain hit his exposed skin along with the bandages that would be removed some time soon. Taking the saya away from the fallen bandit, Tetsuo sheathes the wakizashi and rests it under his left armpit with the tanto and khopesh under the right armpit. In the end, Nakara would carry off the bandit as Tetsuo would carry off Takeshi to the hospital as fast as possible so both can be treated but the bandit will have a nice talk during his recovery.